The Skull On The Mantelpiece
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: "There's a skull on your mantelpiece," John said, "It's a friend of mines," Sherlock explained.. And someday, that friend is going to want it back. Oh, and poor John when he finds out. R&R! Oneshot.


**Summery: **"There's a skull on your mantelpiece," "A friend of mine's," Sherlock said. And someday, that friend is going to want it back.

**The Skull on the mantelpiece-**

John woke up to a monstrous crash in the living room. He rolled his eyes, and turned around, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Sherlock," He grumbled. He wasn't going to worry about it. This was the first time in days he'd got a wink of sleep, and if Sherlock wasn't going to use this precious time, he was.

The crash was followed by a couple of angry voices, furiously whispering cruses at each other.

John sat up. There were two people in the living room. Sherlock, yes he'd accept he would be up at this ungodly hour, but who else would?

John threw back the sheets, revelling his bare chest and pyjamas bottoms. He pulled his jumper over his head, and trudged towards the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Sherlock, what ARE you doing?" He mumbled, still full of sleep. He opened is eyes, and came face to face with two startled visitors. A girl, around 16, dressed in a black trench coat, and a man, who's face was hidden behind a scarf and bright orange wig.

The three people stared at each other. The man coughed and said,

"Lovely weather we're having, hm?"

John blinked, looked over his shoulder, "Uh, Sherlock?" He called. Sherlock burst out of his room, slamming into the wall.

"What? Is there a case?"

"You've been awake this whole time?" John asked.

"Yeah," Sherlock said, as if it was obvious.

"Well how could you not hear..? Do you know what, never mind," John shook his head. Sherlock glanced past John, and looked at the two people patiently waiting in the living room.

"Ah, I though you'd be back,"

"Do you know them?" John pointed his thumb at the strangely dressed people.

"Skulduggery, of course," Sherlock said, climbing onto the couch, "The girl is new to me,"

"Valkyrie," The girl said coldly.

"You people always have such weird names," Sherlock said rudely.

John rubbed his eyes furiously. No way was he getting back to sleep now.

"Take of your disguise Skulduggery," Sherlock said.

"Wait, he's wearing a disguise?" John was royally confused by this point. Why couldn't he have one night's piece?

"If you wish," The man- Skulduggery said- and he reached up and pulled off the scarf, took of the wig, and then replaced it with a stylish hat.

Sherlock had little reaction.

"You're a skeleton," John said numbly.

"It's a skin condition really," Skulduggery joked, "You must be John Watson,"

John took a second to reply, and merely said, "Hmm,"

"What brings you here?" Sherlock asked, hands pressed together in a preying fashion.

"We want his skull back," Valkyrie snapped. Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't ask you," He said, not bothering to look at her and she pursed his lips and glared.

"The skull?" John had had enough, "Will someone explain what is going on?"

Skulduggery turned to face the blogger, making his knees go a bit weak.

"Many years ago, Sherlock stole my skull when I was sleeping," If he could, he would have shot an icy glare at the consulting detective, but the hollow eyes where enough, "He ran off with it,"

"It was an experiment," Sherlock broke in. Skulduggery ignored him.

"It took me ages finding another that fit, but it never felt right. I want mine back,"

"You mean the skull on the mantelpiece?" John had to be dreaming. Skulduggery turned around, noticed the skull, and took it.

"Ah, thank you,"

"Don't take my skull," Sherlock said, staring off into the distance, still in the preying position.

"You can have this one," Skulduggery pointed to the skull residing on the top of his neck.

"It's not the same,"

"Now you know how I feel," Skulduggery said.

He took of his skull (hat in all) and replaced it with the other skull. John's mouth hung open, and he pointed at Skulduggery, then to Sherlock, then to his bedroom door.

"I think I'm going to bed now," He said, and slowly walked away, furiously confused.

There was a brief pause, then Skulduggery said, "He seems charming,"

**A/N: R&R!**


End file.
